User talk:Forestpaw13
Dear Forest, Please note, that this not me trying to bully you, tease you, mock you, or anything you think I have done, or have done in the past. Please do not tell anyone, or get anyone else involved in this message, because honestly, no-one else needs to be, thank you. So, like the title says, Dear you: Forest, want can I say? Well, I'll try to be nice in this, and not bring up anything (Well, not in a bad way), so....I dont really know how to start this, after all, it's not in my nature to apologize. Well, here goes! To be honest, I am sorry about everything. But I dont understand a few things: #Why did you say you where trying to help me be a better admin on WOFW, when all you where doing was complaining and yelling at me? You of all people know whats it's like to have people yelling and complaining to you, when you feel like you're being a good admin, and when the majority of the community is fine, is that what it's all about, communinty? Not one user, but them all? Well, on WOFW everyone besides the people who where complining (like, four people who where already on the wiki, including you, and star who later joined, then left) was fine with the way things where. And that was about 19 other people. Like you said, if people are complaining, it means somethings wrong, but 1, I was the person to do it to, there was a page, and I gave all uses who where on the wiki before that (so aside from star) should have followed them, and known of the page, but when questioned about it, they did not, so they didn't follow a rule in the frist place there, and 2, if only four people are complaining, when 19 are fine, thats going against the community, which would be doing the exact oppisite of what you said you where doing! #Why did you turn on me? Yes, you did. I defended you on WFW when the same people (Minus Birchy) where mad at...guess who? YOU And when that was happening, you where following the rules, but people didn't like them, and I, for the most part, defended you, but then, when the side are fliped, you turn on me? Like, of all people, and of all situations, I was not expecting that from you. And, yes, I did make the rules, but I was trying to make you happy, since Jayfeather was using WFW's! I was trying to make you happy by change the rules, then when I follow them, your mad at me! There's no way I could have been right! I'm between a rock and a hard place. #Why did you....well, I dont know a word for it, aside form Back-stabbing, which doesn't completely describe it. We where talking about Vi on IRC (nothing bad really, just about how she acts, and what she's done, and was currently doing) and I bring up the fact I called them brats, which to be fair, we all where, and then I had to walk my dogs, and then when I come back, your no-where to be found, and the next day your sidding with Vi! How does that work? #"I hope he gets the ban..." I wont....no can't even say anything, cause this message is already bording the nice side, and if I go into this, It'll become mean. But why Forest? Why would you say? I was acting just like you, well, very simuliar, so if I desever one, that means you do too. Let's see, this is already pretty long, and there's so much I want to say, but don't know how. Well, I guess I'll end this...ummmm, sorry for anything I did to you....ermmmm, if you want to follow the wikis rules, you can join here, but I'll need your IP, I was trying to find it when I unblocked you eairlier......uhhhhh, I'm sorry, but I'm not asking for forgivness....if you for forgive me, great, if not, thats fine too.....ummmm, well, thats about it.... Bye, Bloody